


Good Boy

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, like literally this is just smut you guys, there are minor d/s undertones I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just slips out one night. Isaac’s back is arched, head thrown back, exposing the veins in his neck to Scott’s hungry gaze. His eyes are wide, lips full and red, as he moans, “<em>Tell me I’m a good boy</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well I can't believe I'm actually putting this somewhere. I dk what this is, I just got this idea for Scott and especially Isaac to be like really into dirty talk and yeeeeeaaaah this happened. Scisaac drives me crazy, I s2g.  
> Also hey I love feedback _almost_ as much as Isaac loves Scott, so make sure to leave a comment telling me what you think :))))

It just slips out one night.

Isaac is spread out on his back on Scott’s bed, while Scott licks around his hole, tongue swirling and teasing. He feels like he’s going to cry if Scott doesn’t do _something_ soon. Either cry or kick him in the face, Isaac isn’t sure yet. The beta lets out a frustrated groan, just as Scott presses a finger into him. A jolt of surprise shoots through Isaac, followed by a wave of pleasure as Scott quickly adds a second finger, making him moan and jerk his hips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gasps, hands gripping the sheets beneath him, while Scott works him, stretches him, opens him up.

He smiles at the sounds the taller boy lets out, and leans in to suck at the base of Isaac’s cock. Scott’s fingers are wet and slick with lube and pumping into Isaac with little to no reserve and _god_ , Scott’s going to be the death of him. When the alpha slips a third digit into him, curls his fingers, Isaac fucking _keens_ , rolling his hips, bucking into Scott’s hand.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , tell me,” Isaac whispers, voice low and wrecked, doing his best not to reach up and grab his aching cock – he knows Scott wouldn’t like that. “Scott, tell me…”

Scott grins, scissoring his fingers and making his boyfriend yelp, “Tell you what, baby?”

Isaac’s back is arched, head thrown back, exposing the veins in his neck to Scott’s hungry gaze. His eyes are wide, lips full and red, as he moans, “ _Tell me I’m a good boy._ ”

The alpha's eyebrows raise - because, holy hell, he did _not_ expect those words to come out of Isaac's mouth - but goes with it, leans down to pepper kisses all over Isaac’s legs, fingers still working him with quick thrusts.

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” Scott breathes, sucking at the skin of his inner thigh, listening to Isaac pant, “For me to tell you what a good boy you are? How good you are, taking my fingers like this? How well you’re gonna take my cock once I’m done stretching you open?”

“Oh god, yeah,” Isaac whimpers, flushed and painfully hard, before nodding shakily, “Just, _fuck_ – just talk to me. Tell me what, _oh_ , what you want, anything.”

Scott sucks in a breath, because of _course_ , sweet, adorable, puppy Isaac’s kink would be dirty talk – he could have guessed. “You look so perfect like this,” he says, because he _does_ – spread out and sweaty and breathless. Before Isaac can even start to protest, Scott pulls his fingers out, grinning, “I can’t let you come like that – that wouldn’t be _nearly_ as good as me pounding into your ass, would it?” Isaac shudders as Scott leans in to run his tongue along his jaw, whispering, “Or you riding me? Bouncing on my cock? I know you love that. I know you love it when my come fills you up, yeah?”

“Fuck me,” Isaac begs into the alpha's mouth, biting at his lower lip, “Please, baby.”

Scott smiles, reaching out to lazily stroke the beta’s impossibly hard dick, murmuring, “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” Isaac squeaks, bucking into Scott’s hand and whining when he pulls away.

“Tell me what you want me to do, babe,” Scott breathes, kissing Isaac’s sweaty forehead.

“W-Want you to fuck me hard and f-fast,” Isaac whimpers, voice shaking, “Want you to come inside me, want to feel you for _days_.”

“Mmmm,” Scott kisses his trembling boyfriend, “On your back or on all fours?”

“F-first on my hands and knees,” the taller boy blushes, “Then on my b-back.”

Scott nods, nipping at Isaac’s collarbone before straightening up, “Whatever you want, baby. Get on your hands and knees for me, I’m going to take care of you.”

Isaac is swift at getting into said position, his whole body feels like it’s about to explode. He needs Scott, needs him _now_ or he’ll go crazy.

“I love how eager you are,” Scott murmurs, gripping each of Isaac’s hips, lining up his cock with the taller boy’s slick hole. “ _Such_ a good boy.”

When Scott finally moves, _finally_ fills him up, Isaac can hardly stand it. He wants everything, wants it all now, now, now, and can’t seem to get enough of Scott. The alpha doesn’t hesitate, pulling back and slamming back in, eliciting sounds of pleasure from both of them. Isaac pushes back, trying to get as much of Scott inside of him as possible, as though he were going to disappear at any second. As Scott’s thrusts become more and more erratic, Isaac starts to moan and gasp, Scott’s nails digging into his skin.

“Tell me how it feels,” Scott growls, pounding his boyfriend hard, “My cock in your ass.”

Isaac whines, his face pressed into the bed sheets, words muffled, “So good, baby, you feel _so_ fucking good, I love it, more, more, harder, yes, _oh_ , fuck–,” Isaac whimpers as Scott pulls out and flips him over onto his back. Wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck, Isaac kisses him feverishly and whispers, “Need you so much deeper, baby, need all of you.” Scott nods, sliding back into his shaking boyfriend easily, and starting the rhythm up again, now with stabbing thrusts. “God, Scott, _yes_ , feels so _good_ ,” Isaac gasps, eyes shut tight in ecstasy.

“You close?” Scott murmurs, biting Isaac’s ear as he buries himself inside his tight core.

Isaac nods, writhing under him, clutching at every part of his body that he can reach. His words come out as choked sobs, “Need you, gonna come so hard, need your come in my ass – _fuuuuck_.”

Scott groans, twisting his fingers in his boyfriend’s soft hair and growling, “Come for me, baby, I wanna hear you.”

It takes only a few more thrusts from Scott before Isaac comes apart in his arms, moaning his name over and over, his cock shooting white ropes of come onto both of their stomachs. Scott slams in once, twice, and then he’s burying his face in Isaac’s neck, gasping and filling the beta up with the familiar sensation of warm come in his ass.

Mewling, Isaac wraps his arms around his equally spent boyfriend, and smiles, “You really took what I said earlier and ran with it.”

Scott laughs, chest heaving, “Shut up.”

Nosing at Scott’s throat, Isaac whispers, “I love you.”

The alpha presses a kiss to the top of Isaac’s head, and replies, teasingly, “Good boy.”


End file.
